


Even a clone gets stressed!

by jessgrath



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrath/pseuds/jessgrath
Summary: A short fic where Ava meets Sara's dad for the first time and she is a totally mess
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 11





	Even a clone gets stressed!

Ava is nervous. Very nervous. Ava will meet Sara's dad Quentin Lance for the first time. Actually she wanted to meet him a long time ago but Sara told her always that it wasn't the right time. And now they have a time aneurysms in 2020 in Star City. So Ava suggested that they could met Quentin and have with him a nice dinner. At the time she suggested this she thought it would be a great idea but now where she stands in front of the apartments door with Sara on her side she thinks that this was the worst idea she ever had. Thousand of scenarios played in her head. What if he doesn't like her? What if he thinks that she is weird because she's a clone? What if he doesn't know that she is a clone because Sara was to afraid to tell him??! All the what ifs...

"Hey you okay?" Sara almost whispered "You look...stressed."

"I'm fine" I choked out. Embarrassed that Sara saw my whole freak out.

"You know we don't have to do this."

"I know but I want this." And that was the truth Ava really want this. She really want to meet the dad of the love of her life. Ava looked to Sara and took her hand. Sara smiled and squeeze her hand. In such moments Ava knows that Sara is her everything. 

"Okay, there is no going back." Actually Ava doesn't know if this was a joke or if Sara was serious. Sara's wide smile turned to a smirk and she knock on the door. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I will meet Sara's dad now!!! Damn it! Is somewhere a window from what I can jump?!_   


"Ava are you really okay you look nerve wrecking..." Sara didn't had her smirk on her face anymore. Ava was about to answer but then the door opened and a man with a wide smile was revealed.  


"Sara!" He said excitend and took Sara into a tight hug. After a few seconds he turned to me and gave me a warm smile.  


"And you are Ava?"  


"Jup that's me Ava! Sharpe! Ava Sharpe!! That's my name!!" _Damn it Ava! Stop the stutter!! Play it cool..._ "And you are Quentin. I mean of course Mr. Lance!! Sara's dad? Captain Lance? Do you know what I will stop now." _Omg I want to slap myself!!!_  


Quentin puts his hand on Ava's arm "Hey it's okay. You don't have to be nervous...and you can call me Quentin."  


"Okay Quentin"  


"Ok that was funny! Let's go inside now." Sara spoke in an ironic but at the same time motivating tone.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the dumb start everything went fine they cooked dinner and meanwhile they talked a lot about the time on the Waverider and how Ava and Sara meet and a lot other stuff. Quentin was nice, smart and funny. The evening was amazing and it ended to early but they promised each other to visit more often.After they said their goodbyes Ava and Sara went to their apartment.  


"This was funny!" Sara said as she opened the door.  


"It really was. Even when I was at the beginning very nerous..." I said with a blush  


"Babe, I thought it was really funny."  


"Eyyy! Sometimes I think you like when I get tortured."  


"No of course not" Sara leans closer to Ava's ear "Okay maybe I like it when I do it to you."  


"Oh. This type of tortur I like too."  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I wrote it under 1 hour so sorry for my typos (=


End file.
